the_lost_chronicles_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceil Nicholas
((Introduction to the character)) Physical Appearance Ceil is an imposing, terrifying little girl. Standing at a full five feet two inches, she's one of the smallest humans in Serenity. Whenever she sits in a chair, her feet barely touch the floor, and Ceil has to stand up on her toes to look through the slits of a door. Despite her small stature, she's not considered petite by any means. She's a fell fed girl, helped by the change to adulthood, and one of her most frequent activities is running around the town (not by choice, of course). She wasn't built to do physical labor, and yet her arms and legs are much more powerful than they were when she first oined the islands. Hidden by clothing- all along her skin- there are scars. Each one has it's own story, either from a werewolf attack or a sword cut or maybe even an explosion. Her face is bright; high cheeks, round, green eyes, and a snubbed nose. Ceil has freckles dotted cross her face and hands- small, but plentiful, from the amount of time that someone with a skin tone as fragile and pale as hers was out in the jungle sun. Her hair was once a dark, dark brown, but then again due to such blistering heat, has grown lighter through the ages, but nothing except for that has really changed about her hairstyle. Ceil manages to take very good care of her hair, and keeps most of it in a neatly placed plait down her back, which holds insanely long hair. Whenever it comes to clothes, Ceil does things very inefficiently. Everything that she's worn since she was brought to this island she has painstakingly made herself out of wools, cottons, and leathers. Thankfully, she had practice beforehand of cutting and swotting materials, and yet it takes her weeks of sewing and gathering to make a full ensemble. While others may open up shops to sell clothes and hats, she has a mild distaste for anything costing jade. All clothes she wears can be characterised by the appearance of being handmade, with visible seams, and fading colour. Personality Ceil, at her base, was forged around her socialistic tendencies and curiosity of the world around her. Everything she's given, she has a question for, and she enjoys talking to others, with exception, of course. This love of conversation stems from her general care of people. She cares about others, and despite as much as she may hide it, she doesn't want anything to harm anyone. Whenever you talk to Ceil, her air of royalty can be shown in her posture and tone of voice. While she's never been nobility (in fact, the exact opposite), but she still treats herself like she's a princess. Ceil is a very nosy person, always wanting to know what's going on, and has no concept of 'personal space,' except for herself, of course Ceil hates talking about the past, of herself, or anything she's feeling. It's degrading to her, which is a feeling that makes her extremely uneasy. If she were to choose something that she hated more than anything else, it would be lies. If she finds out you lied to her, she will not be a happy camper, though it's pretty easy to make her dislike you. One bad thing that she sees you do will designate how you're seen in her eyes. Whether it's positive or negative, it'll define how she treats you and judges you. While she was once a very kind person, as she continued to live here, this trait of hers has deteriorated, She's pretty much able to wait for someone for more than than ten minutes, she's stopped greeting when they enter or leave, and can't remember the last time she's said 'please'. Ceil is a councillor. It's a position she treats with respect, and is grateful for the spot. Without it, she doesn't know where she'd be at this point. While it has both been a good experience and a stressor for her, it's really expanded her lawful tendencies. Usually a follower, with other councillors leaving and entering all the time, she's had to force herself to make decisions on her own and be a leader when the time arises. There's nothing that a councillor member can give her within her talents that she won't turn down, and whenever given a task, she'll kill herself to do a good job at her task and won't stop until it's perfect. The problem with this is that most tasks that are needed are those of technology and fighting, both that she has no clue about. Whenever there's fighting of any kind, actually, she prefers to either fight from the shadows or sit out altogether, because that's all the thinks she's good at. Her general outlook on life is surprisingly pessimistic for such a young girl. If you were to ask her how to escape the Rift, she would kindly tell you that there's no escape and we're all doomed for eternity. Of course, to others this might seem horribly sad, but Ceil feels enlightened to have realised and accepted this fact, while others haven't. Don't mistake this for a lack of hope or belief, for she hasn't given up at all. Her goal, at this moment, is to keep Serenity's citizens alive and safe- not to be a moral support. One of her biggest personal weaknesses is her lack of knowledge of things in general. She was grown up very sheltered and didn't even know that technology existed before she came to the Rift, nor does she know anything about dating or relationships (except that you can hold hands!). Another nasty trait of hers is her clinginess when she admires someone, which continues to jealousy that she's not 'perfect like them.' There are many things that Ceil loves, but there are also many things that she hates. Ceil loves the cold and rain, or snow (which she rarely sees), because it reminds her of her home up in the mountain. Bread and soup is her favourite combination of food, and because of it, tries to eat it only when something special occurs. When looking at attractive traits in a person, Ceil looks for people who are compassionate and loyal, as well as honest. Despite being in the jungle for over two years, she still absolutely hates the humidity of the jungle and can hardly stand summers there. She hates sweets, and almost every dessert she's ever come across, especially chocolate, she's loathed. Ceil will probably immediately dislike anyone who doesn't 'care anymore', or treats life like it's a joke. The one trait that will make her slap you in the face, however, is if you treat her like a child. She's been here for over two years, Ceil reasons, and she isn't dead yet, so she thinks she deserves some respect. Relationships 'Kaira Hakoda' One of the first real (and still alive) friends that Ceil has and even though they aren't very close, she considers Kaira a very good friend. Kaira's explosive emotions make it fun for Ceil to be around, and yet also the biggest annoyance of hers. Her abilities with spirit and magic have always been something that Ceil's looked up to, and she has always wanted to learn from Kaira to become a better skilled temple priestess and mage. 'Hok' Ceil respects Hok's intelligence and skills with technology, and yet, there's something unsettling about him. The way he can disappear and reappear, his lack of following of the law, whenever he disappears and doesn't return for days, it all ads up to an unusually shady guy. While in her opinion, he shouldn't really even be on the council, she doesn't hate him by any means. 'Veleno Dex' Vel has decided to take Ceil under her wing, which Ceil isn't sure how to feel. On one hand, she would love to have the skill set of Vel, and yet on the other, she fears that in the process, she will become as lying, cheating, and evil as she is. Despite the fact that Vel is the exact opposite of what Ceil would ever want in a person, she still enjoys her company and likes to spend time with her. From past experiences, she has realised that Vel knows what she's doing, and trusts her one hundred percent. 'Kev Blackwright' Her very best friend and long-time Fish'N'Chips eating partner. Powers and Abilities Vulnerabilities History Quotes Trivia Category:Characters